1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiving structure of a wireless microphone in which a host is controlled by a remote-control communication interface and connecting with a plurality of remote-control communication interface receivers, such that signal receiving ranges of the plurality of remote-control communication interface receivers are overlapped to expand a total receiving range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional microphone is a wireless microphone type or a wired microphone type. However, a wireless microphone and a wired microphone have respective defects. For instance, the wired microphone cannot be interfered, but its signal cable will limit its using range or may trip a user. The wireless microphone is used conveniently and can be moved widely, but it is interfered easily by frequencies, and a signal receiving distance of its receiver is limited, thus reducing its using range.
To improve the using range of the wireless microphone, the receiver of the wireless microphone is designed in a dual antenna type or is coupled with an exterior antenna to eliminate a dead angle of receiving signals. Further, a transmitting power of the wireless microphone is ruled by law and regulation. However, it is inevitable that an environmental dead angle (such as a partition or an environmental shelter) still exists to limit the transmitting power, thereby decreasing the using range.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.